Nunca te olvidare
by mayura.karin
Summary: Karin muere accidentalemente y va en busca de toushiro para saber que paso con el por que despues de 4 años el no la vulve a ver pero ella se llevara una gran sorpresa


**Ja, ja, ja ^.^ bueno aquí les traigo una historia que se ocurrió que para mi esta bonito o me equivoco verdad Karin?**

**Karin: ¬\\\¬ etto …. Importa?**

**Yo: Si ¬¬ baka **

**Karin: -.- yo no decir nada **

**Yo: T.T Que mala **

**Toushiro: Que pasa? ¬¬**

**Yo: Es que, es que Karin no quiere opinar de esta mini historia T.T**

**Toushiro: ¬\\\¬ mejor que lo lean…**

**Yo: Si!**

**Nunca te olvidare:**

Karin, ya era toda una señorita que acaba de terminar la preparatoria ella se peinaba de una coleta y ella tenia unas bien proporcionadas curvas que no eran exageradas ni muy pequeñas. Como el resto de su familia en excepción de Yuzu, se convirtió en shinigami sustituta y ella junto con Jinta y Ururu destruyen los huecos de la ciudad ya que su hermano Ichigo Kurosaki e Isshin Kurosaki se convirtieron en capitanes del Gotei 13, Karin había terminado la universidad y tenia tiempo que no veía a su novio Toushiro Hitsugaya.. Cuanto era como unos 3 o 4 años hasta pensó que el la había olvidado por completo y cada vez que pensaba en el se entristecía y agarraba un collar de corazón color azul marino que era hielo cristalizado de Hyourinmaru que nunca se lo a quitado. Un día como cualquier otro Karin caminaba con Jinta y con Ururu en las tiendas e iban a ir a comprar el almuerzo… pero… lo que nunca nadie se imagino no fue ni un cero…. Ni una espada…. Ni siquiera un hueco… solo fue … un ….. Simple humano que asalto un banco, que de tan asustado que estaba disparo por accidente y le dio justamente a… Karin….

Cuando ella despertó se encontraba en su casa de Kamakura donde Vivian ella y su hermana, decidió entrar y daba gracias a que Yuzu al fin llego al nivel de ver a los fantasmas bien.

-Karin? … onee-san tan rápido llegas?... bueno no importa ya esta la comida… -dijo Yuzu sonriendo como siempre

-Yuzu…. ´¬ _¬`… yo…etto…. Acabo de morir… -dijo Karin triste

-… N-no entiendo…

-Se que sabes que soy un shinigami… pero… me acaban de matar un hombre … -dijo Karin- y … solo quería decirte que yo …. Me voy a la sociedad de almas…

-ó.ò entonces te vas no? –dijo Yuzu

-Si –dijo Karin mientras que en el interior se le partía el corazón

- Estoy… orgullosa de ti ^.^ …

-eh o.O!!

-Estoy orgullosa ahora si podrás estar con Toushiro-Kun!! –dijo feliz Yuzu mientras la abrazaba

Karin sonrío y al caminar a la casa de Urahara pensó en Toushiro mientras agarraba su collar.

-Toushiro –susurro ella.

Al llegar a la casa ella saludo a todos y al llegar se encontró en el Gotei 13 ella camino algo triste hasta que se encontró en el escuadrón 1 con Ichigo, Isshin Byakuya y Yamamoto.

-Señorita Karin, le damos la bienvenida a este lugar.. –dijo el viejo Yamamoto- como usted es una poderosa shinigami aunque no se aya graduado en la academia, le otorgaremos entrar a uno de los escuadrones, los que tiene para escoger es el 3, 6, 9, 11 y 10.

Karin se impresionó por que esos escuadrones eran, a los que quería entrar.

-Yo …. –dijo Karin indecisa

-Karin, se cual vas a querer es muy obvio –pensó Ichigo con orgullo

-Yo escojo al escuadrón 10 –dijo Karin

-Si, eso Karin al escuadrón D-diez?! –grito Ichigo pensando que lo iba a escoger a el.

-Muy bien Kurosaki puede irse –dijo Yamamoto ahí el capitán le asignara su lugar.

-Arigato –dijo Karin saliendo en busca del escuadrón 10 ella estaba nerviosa, no sabia si el la había olvidado.

Al entrar al escuadrón poco a poco sintió como su corazón latía más y mas rápido, agarro su collar fuertemente hasta que toco a la puerta del capitán.

-Adelante –dijo una voz conocida pero tenia algo cambiado su voz se escuchaba como que triste y dolida como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su alma.

Karin deslizo la puerta para luego encontrar a su capitán, pero solo se podía ver el cabello blanco de el entre unas cuantas montañas de papeles.

-Si? que quiere –dijo la voz triste y un poco molesta

-T-Toushiro –dijo Karin entre cortadamente.

Karin no pudo ver la reacción del chico pero en realidad en ese momento los ojos de el se achicaron y no podía hablar de aquella inesperada visita que creyó que nunca mas volvería a ver o escuchar su voz, entonces el separo al instante y se noto que el era mas alto que ella, pero eso no importaba ahora.

-K- Karin!? –dijo el conmocionado

-Toushiro!.. Yo… gomenasai!! –dijo Karin mientras corría hasta afuera de la oficina

-Karin!! –grito el mientras la seguía

Los 2 pasaron frente a las multitudes sin impórtales lo que decían.

-_ I-Ichigo .. Ese no era Hitsugaya!? –dijo Rukia su esposa y teniente

-Si… y esa no era…. Karin!! –dijo el impresionado

Karin y Toushiro corrieron usando shumpo.

-Karin detente onegai!! –grito Toushiro

En ese instante ella se paro radicalmente y el hizo lo mismo

-Que? –dijo Karin secamente

-Karin .. Yo –dijo Toushiro dolidamente

Karin se volteo hacia el.

-Toushiro ¡¿Por qué?! –dijo Karin con los ojos húmedos

-Karin…

-Karin, Karin, Karin es lo único que puedes decir?! No volviste después de 4 años!! –dijo Karin mientras en su cara se derramaban las lagrimas libremente

Toushiro sentía ganas de suicidarse al ver a Karin llorando así ya que se sentía culpable.

-Yo … no pude ir … tu eres una humana y yo soy … un alma no podemos estar juntos, seria injusto para ti, eso seria cortare tu vida todavía tienes cosas por hacer que aun no haz hecho, eso seria quitarte la vida, y yo no quiero eso.. Además pensé que en estos años quizás te conseguiste a alguien mas –dijo el con mas tristeza y dolor en su voz.

-Toushiro… a mi no me importaba eso, yo te amo, además eso ya no importa por que ya estoy muerta –dijo Karin mientras aun se derramaban las lagrimas libremente

-o.o Q-que? –dijo el asustado

- Si Toushiro… no fue un Hueco ni nada de eso fue un humano que disparo por equivocación –contesto Karin mientras dejaban de parar las lágrimas

-Valla –dijo el

-Toushiro... nunca a habido nadie mas que tu ¬\\\¬ baka –dijo Karin

Toushiro se sonrojo levemente pero luego se sonrojo mas al ver que ella aun conservaba el hielo cristalizado de Hyourinmaru.

-Entonces esto al fin valdrá la pena –dijo Toushiro

-¿?

Toushiro se acercó a ella y la abrazo entonces ella al principio se sorprendió pero luego le correspondió, después de unos minutos se sepsararon y entonces el saco una pequeña cajita que tenia guardada luego el la abrió y enseño un anillo, y Karin se sonrojo

-Karin… estaba esperando que si aun seguíamos juntos y si tu morías aunque no me hubiera gustado te casarías conmigo? –pregunta Toushiro mientras le quitaba las lagrimas a Karin

Karin solo sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, al separarse los 2 estaban sonrojados

-Y bien eso es un si? –dijo Toushiro mientras la agarraba de la cintura

-Baka, claro que si …. Una cosa mas donde dormiré yo? –dijo Karin con un poco de malicia.

-Pues en mi casa –dijo el sonriendo de verdad- y una cosa mas bueno ya que Matsumoto se jubilo para cuidar a sus hijos .. yo me preguntaba si tu ¬\\¬.. quieres ser mi teniente.

-Por su puesto que si -dijo Karin con una sonrisa en su cara

-Bueno mejor no vamos si? –dijo Toushiro

-Si –contesto Karin con cara picara- te amo

-Te amo demasiado- contesto el- Karin nunca te olvidare

-Yo tampoco –respondió ella mientras el la cargaba en estilo nupcial

Y pss en toda la noche no durmieron uiuiui

**Jajajaa espero que les aya gustado verdad Karin **

**Karin: Etto o\\\o ¬\\\¬ como sea **

**Toushiro: Karin te quiero **

**Karin: Yo igual.. bueno lo admito a mi me encanto u\\\u **

**Yo: uiuiui lo sabia **

**Karin: Urusai!! \\\\**


End file.
